1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion picture recording and reproduction. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for recording and reproducing a motion picture with location information.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of technologies, a mobile terminal is becoming a multifunctional device. For instance, a recent mobile terminal is provided with a camera module and image editing applications for a user to take and edits photos, a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) module for playing MP3 files, a Global Positioning System (GPS) module for determining the user location, etc. Recently, a camera-enabled mobile terminal has evolved to support capturing motion pictures. A motion picture includes a series of individual images called frames that are rapidly shown in succession such that the viewer has the illusion that motion is occurring, i.e. persistence of vision. When the images are shown consecutively at a rate of 24 to 30 frames per second, the viewer cannot see the inherent flickering between frames due to the effect of persistence of vision. Since the motion picture running at a rate of 24 to 30 frames per second has a large amount of data, video data are stored in a compressed format for later reproduction.
Meanwhile, a GPS module of the mobile terminal is used to receive GPS data transmitted by GPS satellites. The GPS module determines the current location of the mobile terminal using the GPS data, whereby the GPS module may be used for the purpose of showing an accurate position and navigating a user to a destination on a map.
In case of using the mobile terminal equipped with both the camera module and the GPS module, the user is likely to experience a lack of cooperative advantage of these useful functions. For instance, a traveler carrying the mobile terminal supporting the camera function and the GPS function may want to record travel sites through which the user passes together with motion pictures and location information for the user's next visit or other travelers' guidance information. However, a conventional mobile terminal does not provide cooperative use of the camera function and the GPS function. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for recording a motion picture composed of frames having location information and reproducing the recorded motion picture with location information.